lords_of_netherfandomcom-20200215-history
Creatures
Creatures are arguably the main focus of the Game. They compose the player's army and must be taken care of and trained to attain greater power and annihilate your enemies. They are (often) intelligent and will take care of themselves if the right facilities are provided, as well as being quite capable of thinking on their feet in combat, by analysing the situation. Many of them have a range of powerful abilities that they can use, which they gain as they increase in levels. The maximum level a creature can attain is 10 and at this point it is at the height of its kind. Creatures are all controlled in a typical Real-Time Strategy fashion, by directly selecting them either individuallly or in groups and giving them commands to move, attack or use specific objects. The main difference lies in where these commands are issued. If Creatures are commanded while they are underground, after a period of time without any commands, or after their task is accomplished, they will return to their autonomous behaviour. If commanded in the Overworld map however, creatures will act as troops and lose all non-combat autonomy. Creature Types All creatures are vastly unique and special, but they each belong to one of four distinct groups, which are in turn affected by the player's chosen Netherlord character. These groups often vaguely determine the role and fighting style of a creature in combat. Note that while each different Lord affects one of these creature types, they can still employ any creature they choose. Warriors Warriors are creatures who have a natural predisposition to charge into melee combat. They are usually the frontline of most armies and will prove tenacious and indispensible when confronting the enemy. Most warriors have primarily passive abilities, increasing their combat prowess in some way. Some of the creatures numbered among the warrior ranks are Trolls and Goblins. Mystics The Mystics often take the role of support in combat. They are most commonly either spellcasters or creatures of mythic origin and will use their powers to either devastate their enemy from a distance, control the battlefield, weaken enemies or heal allies. Not all mystics are content to sit in the back rows however. The notable exception is the Gorgon, who charges ferociously into melee combat with her arm mounted blades. Keep in mind that mystics are usually more frail than any other creature type and as such, careful strategising is advised. Demons The spawn of the Wretched Hells, demons are twisted beings who bear an unnatural hatred and sadism towards Mankind. These creatures are fueled by fire and rage and will often employ both of these in combat, as well as tactics to confuse and outmaneuver the enemy. Their focus is most often on speed and high damage, being a sort of glass cannon. While they cannot take much damage they excell in hit and run tactics, or simply slaughtering the enemy before they have the chance to strike back. Undead Perhaps the most terrifying evil force in Antioch, the Undead are utterly devoid of all morality, reason or mercy. Their tenacity is their most defining feature, being utterly immune to fear and unshaken by pain. Most of these beings need neither food nor sleep, except to mend their broken frames. These creatures will never flee from combat unless commanded to, and will fight to the bitter end, sometimes even beyond. Undead are varied, but commonly lower on constitution than warriors. Their main strenght in combat is their ability to sustain themselves in a fight through various unnatural means, such as reconstituting after their destruction, avoiding a large portion of physical harm or even draining the very life from their enemies. The constant aura of fear they exhude also severely reduces enemy morale, making panicking and fleeing a less uncommon sight. Yet, while each undead is a unique and daunting threat, they often have crippling weaknesses. Some are highly susceptible to magical damage and others are quickly and permanently destroyed by fire or sunlight.